New Beginnings
by NimbusPatronus
Summary: Quinn's in Yale and Sam's in Lima. Can they make this long distance relationship work?
1. Chapter 1

"That's the last of it." Sam put down the last box he had just finished bringing up to Quinn's dorm and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He turned and looked over at Quinn who was humming a familiar tune, busy sorting through her boxes in an attempt to begin organizing her cluttered room.

"Quinn?" Sam said softly, trying to get her attention.

Startled, Quinn turned around, "Hmm? Is that the last box?" Sam grinned and teasingly replied, "yeah, that's what I just said."

"I'm so sorry, I'm just everywhere right now. This is a lot, you know?" Sam walked over to her, pulling Quinn into his arms.

He kissed her forehead before whispering, "I know, babe. I can't believe you're going to be here, in Yale. I'm gonna miss you." Quinn pulled back slightly and gazed into his eyes, smiling softly. "I'm gonna miss you too, Sam. More than you know."

Her smile disappeared as she pulled away and Sam followed her as she made her way towards the bed. Quinn sat down. "What if I can't adjust here? I mean, do I really belong here?"she said wistfully.

"Quinn, look at me." Sam cupped her face before continuing, "I'm so proud of you. I always knew you'd get here. You worked so hard, Q. I've said it before and I'll say it again, you deserve good things. You're Quinn Fabray, and as far as I'm concerned, Yale is lucky as hell to have gained someone as awesome as you."

Quinn stood up and hugged him tightly. "How'd I manage to get someone as sweet as you?"

"You forgot handsome," Sam joked. Quinn giggled, slapping his arms slightly.

"Maybe," she teased back. "You're right. I just got worked up, I was being silly. Yale is gonna be a place full opportunities for me."

She checked her watch and gasped at the time. "It's almost 5, do you have to start making your way home now?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I do. I don't want to get home to late," Sam replied regretfully.

"I'll walk you to your car," She offered. Quinn grabbed his arm gently and clasped her hand in his. They walked out her room and started making their way down the flight of stairs to the exit. As they neared Sam's car, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she nuzzled his neck. The walk was silent, both soaking up their last few moments together.

"Well, I guess this is me." Sam said as they finally reached his car.

"We'll skype all the time. And we'll talk every night. We're not going to be like those long distance couples that fall apart. We're different. We're going to make this work. You'll e-mail me, right?" Quinn asked in a raspy voice.

Sam looked down at her and managed a small smile. "Of course," he replied softly. He enveloped her in a tight hug, and it takes all his self control to not take her back to Lima with him. He pulls back and Quinn places a soft kiss on his lips. She takes his hand in hers once again, and proceeds to tell him to be careful on the way back, directions so he won't get lost and a bunch of other information that Sam isn't processing. They both know they're just trying to delay the inevitable.

"I'm gonna miss you," Quinn finally chokes out.

"I'm gonna miss you too, I love you. So much." Sam barely manages to reply back without breaking down and sobbing like a baby. Who knew it would hurt this much? She gently drops their interlaced hands and Sam gives her one last goodbye kiss. She shoots him a watery smile as he gets in the car.

"Drive safely, call me when you get home."

"Will do. I'll call you tonight. I love you, Q."

"I love you too."

She watches as he backs out of the parking lot and drives away. She waits until his car becomes a tiny speck in the distance before making her way back to her dorm, wiping away the tears not knowing that in the car, Sam was doing just the same exact thing.

_**A/N: Okay, so what do you think? I was thinking about how much I wanted Fabrevans back this season and ways they could work in Yale/Lima. This idea popped into my head during economics, and well here it is. I know where I'm going with this, and if you have any ideas you'd like to see in the future, let me know! Stay tuned for cute skype dates, Yale and Lima, and jealousy. So, like it? Hate it? Please leave a review, I won't update until I get atleast 5-10. It'd mean the world to me :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

He missed her. It hadn't been that long since they had said goodbye, but Sam already missed her. Quinn wasn't just his girlfriend, she was his best friend. The one he could always count on, she got along so well with his family and it was a bonus that she accepted him and his nerdiness. Because he knew that she was also comfortable being herself around him, too. And that's why he loved being with her. Sam smiled to himself, remembering how they got together. It was in the middle of her senior, his junior, year. It wasn't anything dramatic, they just kinda fell back together. They had always been good friends, and after the whole Mercedes thing and her Joe fiasco, they started hanging out more. It started off with cautiously talking to each other in Glee, and it also helped that Mr. Schue partnered them up for various dances. They started getting more comfortable around each other and they began hanging outside of school for non related Glee stuff. Sam remembered clearly the night Quinn officially became his girlfriend again. They had been texting when Quinn mentioned the new ice rink they had just built beside the Lima mall and how badly she wanted to go try it out. Sam casually replied that he'd go with her if she'd like. They made plans to meet later on in the evening. Sam arrived at the ice rink and scanned the crowd, looking for Quinn. He grinned when he found her and they spent the next hour collecting their skates and getting adjusted to the rink. They were finally skating around, or at least in Sam's case wobbling, and Quinn was teasing Sam about all the multiple times he had fallen down. She was looking back at him, giggling, and Sam's eyes widened when she saw her stumble, and topple to the ground. It was like everything went still and after the shock wore off Sam, he skated over as fast as he could to her. Sam helped her up and asked her if she was okay. In response, Quinn threw her head back and laughed. Sam remembered thinking that it was the most beautifulest thing he had ever seen. Her eyes were twinkling and there were little bits of snow buried in her hair, her cheeks rosy from the harsh winter wind. Or maybe the impact of falling. Sam didn't know, but what he did know is that in that moment all he wanted to do was kiss Quinn Fabray. And so he did. Caught off guard, Quinn didn't respond immediately and he started freaking out internally thinking she didn't like him back. Just as he was making plans to move to another state to avoid the embarrassment of being rejected, he felt Quinn wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer. After pulling away, he leaned his forehead against hers and said, "Q, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" She had smiled and whispered "yes" and the rest of the evening was bliss. They had spent the rest of what was left of the year together in a whirl of happiness. But it had come to a halt now that Quinn was in Yale. Sam snapped out of thoughts and sadly sighed. Only a few more hours of driving until he finally got home. He couldn't wait to call Quinn.

_**A/N: So, due to popular demand, I decided to make this chapter about how they got back together in senior year. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Do you guys have anything else you want see in the future? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! And I'm sorry if I made any grammar mistakes. I was sorta writing this while I was supposed to be working on my college applications. :P Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! And please review this one? :) The same thing goes for this one as well, not updating until I get 5-10 reviews :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

Once Sam got home he took a quick shower and grabbed a snack. His family wasn't home, they had left a note saying they went to go visit his grandparents and wouldn't be back till late evening. He felt a twinge of guilt for being happy that his family wasn't there but at the moment he just wasn't in the mood to be bombarded with questions about Quinn.

He checked his watch and realized that it had been about 3 hours since he had last seen her.

He decided to call her now before she went to bed. He grabbed his phone and called her, waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Q."

"Hey, Sam. Haven't talked to you in awhile," she teased. Sam blushed, he wasn't clingy. Much.

"Sorry, I just.. I guess I miss you."

"You guess?"

"You know what I mean!" he retorted.

Quinn laughed and instantly Sam felt of wave of happiness wash over him. If there was anything he loved hearing, it was Quinn's laugh.

"I know, I miss you, too." She replied softly.

Sam cleared his throat and hastily switched the subject. He didn't feel like crying again.

"Are you almost done unpacking?"

"Yes, actually! I only have a few minor details to fix around my room but besides that, I'm basically finished. Although, I'm really tired from moving all those boxes around," Quinn admitted.

"Well, at least you're settled in and that's the important part. So, are you ready for your first big day at Yale tomorrow?"

"I'm so nervous, Sam! Hopefully I find all my classes in time! Are you ready for your last year at McKinley?"

"Yeah.. although it's not gonna be as fun without you," Sam glumly replied.

"Stop, I'll come visit all the time, and so will you!"

"I guess." Sam went silent.

"Sam? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking.. Quinn, what if you meet someone new? I mean, Yale is such of huge place full of guys that are older, ivy league, and smarter. And, I'm just your boyfriend that's still in high school."

"Oh, Sam," Quinn sighed. "Baby, you don't have to worry about me. I'm not interested in any other guys, but you. I can't get anyone better when I already have the best."

Sam smiled, she always knew how to make him feel better.

"Besides, I don't think you should be the one worrying. What about you? Super hot jock, that can sing AND dance? The girls will be crazy for you." She grumbled.

"So, you really think I'm super hot?" He teased.

"Samuel Evans! Is that seriously all you got from that? she demanded.

"I'm sorry, I was kidding! But babe, I don't care about any other girl. You're the only one for me."

"I love you."

"I love you too," he replied.

Quinn stifled a yawn, making Sam realize it was pretty late.

"Go to sleep, Q. You have a long day tomorrow. We both do. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she sleepily murmured, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, babe." Sam heard the line go dead and he shut his phone off.

This was gonna be one long year.

_**A/N: Soooo? What do you guys think? Sorry it took me awhile to update, but I've been really busy with school and what not. But I finally got a chance to today since I've been home, super sick. Bleh. Anyways, like it? Hate it? Please tell me :) And again, I won't update till I get 5-10 reviews :) Thanks guys! If you want to see anything added on or you have any ideas, please let me know! Oh, and sorry if I made any grammatical mistakes.**_


End file.
